Islands Apart
"Islands Apart" is the fifty-ninth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on January 19, 2020, and is the twelfth episode in the third season. Plot Rapunzel and her father are reminiscing on past adventures, revealing that at last, King Frederic has finally regained his memories. Suddenly they receive an unexpected visit form Cassandra's pet Owl. He shows up exhausted after a long flight, but has a come alone and only has in his possession a piece of fruit that only grows on Terapi Island, leading Rapunzel and Eugene into action in their pursuit to find Cassandra. However, they find the village strangely quiet, but after some searching, they find the Lorbs and find themselves reunited with Captain of the Guards. Surprisingly, he is quite happy and cheerful. The Captain has had the time of his life on the island. Apparently the Lorbs really like his moustache. The Captain goes into detail about his absence, revealing that after learning of Rapunzel's return to the kingdom and Cassandra's "other arrangements", he found himself on Trapei Island as well as a shocking surprise, A child version of Cassandra. Rapunzel and Eugene suspect something fishy is going on, especially when they saw this Cassandra has no shadow. While Rapunzel keeps a close eye on the Captain and "Cass", Eugene and Owl try to figure out the magic behind it. Eventually the truth comes out. Rapunzel and Eugene find out the Captain learned of the existence of a magic wishing well on the island and used it to make child Cassandra appear, but learn it is only a matter of time until the pure wish turns into a full-on nightmare. Rapunzel and Eugene confront the Captain and finally learn the full story. It turns out after learning what Cassandra had done, the Captain changed his plans and went in search of her where they reunited at the ruins of the maze that Rapunzel and Eugene previously visited. The Captain confronted Cassandra over her actions, leading Cass to lash out at her father for hiding the truth about Mother Gothel and refused to have anything else taken from her. He could not recognize his own daughter after their encounter and after finally seeing what she had become, he was too ashamed to return to Corona to face everyone after what she did and basically went into a self induced exile on Trapei Island. The Captain blames himself and now he wants to make up for it by having a second chance at being a better father to a young Cassandra. Eventually the sun goes down and the craziness finally happens when various clones of Cassandra appear and start attacking Rapunzel and the others. They once again attempted to reason with the Captain, only to find him attempting to flee with their hot air balloon. All hopes seems lost for the Captain, but he finally comes to his senses after seeing that child Cass does not have a shadow and sets course back to the island to make things right. After a hard goodbye, the Captain atoned for his mistakes and all the evil Cassandras disappear. Rapunzel, Eugene and the Captain finally set out to return home. Meanwhile, Cass and the Enchanted Girl return to The Great Tree in hopes of finding any usable scrolls for the Moonstone, but after seeing they are all destroyed and upon a single mention of the Demanitus Scroll, Cass changes their destination. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guards *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra **Hudson D'Andrea as Little Cassandra **Cassie Glow as Kid Cassandra *Flula Borg as Alfons *Richard Steven Horvitz as Jorn *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Jennifer Veal as Enchanted Girl Gallery Trivia *The title is a play on Worlds Apart. *Rapunzel and Eugene return to Terapi Island for the first time since their departure in "Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas". *Cassandra's skin tone has become paler. *Rapunzel's journal contains pages from previous adventures such as Tangled: Before Ever After, "In Like Flynn" and "Secret of the Sun Drop". *King Frederic is revealed to have fully regained his memories after he previously got amnesia in "Rapunzel's Return". *There are several references from Rapunzel and Eugene's time on Terpai Island. **Eugene mentions the firefly from "King Pascal". **When the Captain is dancing, it is similiar to Lance and Hook Foot's dancing in "Happiness Is...". **Rapunzel, Eugene and Alfons all make a reference to the Lorbs' dark magic, including the Idol of Vershaftsbezeigungengien from "Happiness Is...". *Rapunzel and Eugene reunite with the Captain in this episode. *Cassandra returns to the Great Tree for the first time since it's destruction in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree". *When all the fake Cassandras dissipate, the effect resembles the ending of Avengers: Infinity War when half of all life in the universe is killed by Thanos. *The Captain's line, "No one's going to harm, you little one. You're safe with me." are the exact same words he said to a young Cassandra when he first met her in "Rapunzel's Return". Category:Tangled episodes